


The Oxnard English Dictionary

by Detached_Humorist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dictionary, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detached_Humorist/pseuds/Detached_Humorist
Summary: A collection of neologisms to enliven your vocabulary.





	The Oxnard English Dictionary

**abagment**  
_noun_  
1\. A way or means of inducing an abortion.  
[2017; from Latin _abagmentum_ ]

 **abamure**  
_noun_  
1\. A supporting or retaining wall, added to support another wall.  
[2017; from Latin _abamurus_ ]

 **abbattiment**  
_noun_  
1\. Demolition.  
[2017; from Italian _abbattimento_ ]

 **abbioccate**  
_verb_  
1\. To exhaust; to tire out.  
[2018; from Italian _abbioccare_ ]

 **abbioccation**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of exhausting or tiring out.  
[2018; _abbioccate_ \+ _-ion_ ]

 **absend**  
_verb_  
1\. To forward; to pass on.  
[2017; from German _absenden_ ]

 **abspald**  
_verb_  
1\. To split off.  
[2017; from German _abspalten_ ]

 **abundifloral**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having copious flowers.  
[2017; from New Latin _abundiflorus_ ]

 **acanthonote**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having a spiny back.  
[2017; from New Latin _acanthonotus_ ]

 **accubitate**  
_verb_  
1\. To recline at a meal.  
[2017; from Latin _accubito_ ]

 **accubitation**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of reclining at a meal.  
[2017; from Latin _accubitatio_ ]

 **aceratoid**  
_adjective_  
1\. Resembling a man orchid.  
[2017; from New Latin _aceratoides_ ]

 **acerifloral**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having flowers resembling those of the maple.  
[2017; from New Latin _aceriflorus_ ]

 **acernous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Made of maple.  
[2018; from Latin _acernus_ ]

 **acontize**  
_verb_  
1\. To fire a dart.  
2\. Of blood, to gush forth.  
[2018; from Latin _acontizo_ ]

 **acrozymous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Slightly leavened.  
[2017; from Latin _acrozymus_ ]

 **acutization**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of intensifying.  
2\. The act of sharpening.  
[2017; from Italian _acutizzazione_ ]

 **acutize**  
_verb_  
1\. To intensify.  
2\. To sharpen.  
[2017; from Italian _acutizzare_ ]

 **adition**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of accepting an inheritance.  
[2017; from Latin _aditio_ ]

 **adly**  
_adjective_  
1\. Sick; diseased.  
[2018; from Old English _adlig_ ]

 **allubence**  
_noun_  
1\. An inclination; a fondness.  
[2017; from Latin _allubentia_ ]

 **aluminery**  
_noun_  
1\. A factory in which aluminum metal is produced.  
[2017; from French _aluminerie_ ]

 **amarous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Bitter.  
2\. Harsh; shrill.  
3\. Sarcastic.  
4\. Bad-tempered; morose.  
[2017; from Latin _amarus_ ]

 **amarously**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a bitter manner.  
2\. In a harsh or shrill manner.  
3\. In a sarcastic manner.  
4\. In a bad-tempered or morose manner.  
[2017; _amarous_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **amnicule**  
_noun_  
1\. A rivulet; a streamlet.  
[2017; from Latin _amniculus_ ]

 **anakoia**  
_noun_  
1\. Inability to hear; deafness.  
[2018; _an-_ \+ Ancient Greek _akoḗ_ \+ _-ia_ ]

 **anakoic**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of or relating to deafness.  
2\. Deaf.  
_noun_  
1\. One who is deaf.  
[2018; _anakoia_ \+ _-ic_ ]

 **anguillier**  
_noun_  
1\. A fish pond in which eels are bred.  
[2017; from French _anguillère_ ]

 **anorasia**  
_noun_  
1\. Inability to see; blindness.  
[2018; _an-_ \+ Ancient Greek _hórasis_ \+ _-ia_ ]

 **anorasic**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of or relating to blindness.  
2\. Blind.  
_noun_  
1\. One who is blind.  
[2018; _anorasia_ \+ _-ic_ ]

 **anubic**  
_adjective_  
1\. Dog-headed.  
[2017; from New Latin _anubis_

 **aquoibonism**  
_noun_  
1\. A defeatist philosophy that doubts the utility of anything.  
[2017; from French _àquoibonisme_ ]

 **ardiment**  
_noun_  
1\. Bravery.  
[2017; from Italian _ardimento_ ]

 **arfast**  
_adjective_  
1\. Pious; virtuous.  
2\. Gracious; merciful.  
[2017; from Old English _arfæst_ ]

 **arfastly**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a pious or virtuous manner.  
2\. In a gracious or merciful manner.  
[2017; _arfast_ \+ -ly]

 **argentomarginate**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having a silver border or edge.  
[2017; _argento-_ \+ _(auro)marginate_ ]

 **arginament**  
_noun_  
1\. An embankment.  
2\. Containment.  
[2017; from Italian _arginamento_ ]

 **argotism**  
_noun_  
1\. A slang word or term.  
[2017; from French _argotisme_ ]

 **aridocultural**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of or relating to dryland farming.  
[2017; _aridoculture_ \+ _-al_ ]

 **aridoculturally**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a manner pertaining to dryland farming.  
[2017; _aridocultural_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **aridoculture**  
_noun_  
1\. Dryland farming.  
[2017; from Italian _aridocoltura_ ]

 **aridoculturist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who farms in dry conditions.  
[2017; _aridoculture_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **armation**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of arming.  
[2017; from Latin _armatio_ ]

 **artichautier**  
_noun_  
1\. An artichoke plantation.  
2\. A vessel used to cook artichokes.  
[2018; from French _artichautière_ ]

 **aspritude**  
_noun_  
1\. Roughness.  
[2017; from Latin _aspritudo_ ]

 **attex**  
_verb_  
1\. ( _textiles_ ) To fasten or affix; join; attach.  
[2017; from Latin _attexo_ ]

 **auromarginate**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having a golden border or edge.  
[2017; from Latin _aureomarginatus_ ]

 **bandagist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who makes or sells bandages.  
[2017; from French _bandagiste_ ]

 **barbatist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays a barbat.  
[2017; _barbat_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **batacle**  
_noun_  
1\. The clapper of a bell.  
[2017; from Vulgar Latin _batuaculum_ ]

 **Bellounist**  
_noun_  
1\. A supporter of Mohammed Bellounis during the Algerian War.  
_adjective_  
1\. Of or relating to Mohammed Bellounis.  
[2017; from French _bellouniste_ ]

 **besognous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Needy.  
2\. Hard-working but underpaid.  
[2017; from French _besogneux_ ]

 **besognously**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a needy manner.  
[2017; _besognous_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **bisbigliate**  
_verb_  
1\. To whisper.  
[2017; from Italian _bisbigliare_ ]

 **bisbigliation**  
_noun_  
1\. A whispering sound.  
[2017; _bisbigliate_ \+ _-ion_ ]

 **blesity**  
_noun_  
1\. Lisping.  
[2018; from French _blésité_ ]

 **bobologist**  
_noun_  
1\. ( _medicine_ ) One who specializes in the treatment of minor injuries such as scrapes and bruises.  
[2017; _bobology_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **bobology**  
_noun_  
1\. ( _medicine_ ) Treatment of minor injuries such as scrapes and bruises.  
[2017; from French _bobologie_ ]

 **bocoon**  
_noun_  
1\. A despot; a tyrant.  
[2017; from Japanese _bōkun_ ]

 **bogactual**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of a person, topical due to having recently written a book.  
[2018; from Danish _bogaktuel_ ]

 **borbogliament**  
_noun_  
1\. Gurgling; grumbling.  
[2017; from Italian _borbogliamento_ ]

 **borbogliate**  
_verb_  
1\. To gurgle.  
[2017; from Italian _borbogliare_ ]

 **borbogliation**  
_noun_  
1\. A gurgling sound.  
[2017; _borbogliate_ \+ _-ion_ ]

 **bourbous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Muddy; miry.  
[2017; from French _bourbeux_ ]

 **boutonnous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Spotted; pimpled.  
[2017; from French _boutonneux_ ]

 **bovilatry**  
_noun_  
1\. Cattle worship.  
[2017; from Latin _bovinus_ \+ _-latry_ ]

 **brevifloral**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having short flowers.  
[2017; from New Latin _breviflorus_ ]

 **brimlithend**  
_noun_  
1\. A seafarer; a sea traveler.  
[2018; from Old English _brimliþend_ ]

 **brinament**  
_noun_  
1\. ( _physics_ ) Deposition; desublimation.  
[2017; from Italian _brinamento_ ]

 **cachottery**  
_noun_  
1\. Mystery; secrecy.  
[2017; from French _cachotterie_ ]

 **caducation**  
_noun_  
1\. ( _law_ ) Lapse.  
[2017; from Italian _caducazione_ ]

 **cafardous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Gloomy; glum.  
2\. Depressing.  
[2017; from French _cafardeux_ ]

 **cafardously**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a gloomy or glum manner.  
2\. In a depressing manner.  
[2017; _cafardous_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **carine**  
_adjective_  
1\. Nut-brown.  
[2017; from Latin _carinus_ ]

 **cataplectate**  
_verb_  
1\. To cause consternation or terror.  
[2017; back-formation from _cataplectation_ ]

 **cataplectation**  
_noun_  
1\. Consternation; terror.  
[2017; from Latin _cataplectatio_ ]

 **catascue**  
_noun_  
1\. Confirmation of an assumption.  
[2017; from Latin _catasceua_ ]

 **caupon**  
_noun_  
1\. An inn.  
[2017; from Latin _caupona_ ]

 **cauponule**  
_noun_  
1\. A small inn.  
[2017; from Latin _cauponula_ ]

 **cavosity**  
_noun_  
1\. Hollowness.  
[2017; from Latin _cavositas_ ]

 **cenulent**  
_adjective_  
1\. Muddy; filthy.  
[2017; from Latin _caenulentus_ ]

 **cervolism**  
_noun_  
1\. Kite flying.  
[2017; from French _cervolisme_ ]

 **chassious**  
_adjective_  
1\. Sticky; gummy.  
2\. Bleary; rheumy.  
[2017; from French _chassieux_ ]

 **choaspite**  
_noun_  
1\. Chrysoberyl.  
[2017; from Latin _choaspitis_ ]

 **chromoclysm**  
_noun_  
1\. A coloring error.  
[2014; _chromo-_ \+ _(cata)clysm_ ]

 **clunacle**  
_noun_  
1\. A sacrificial knife.  
[2017; from Latin _clunaclus_ ]

 **comesate**  
_verb_  
1\. To enjoy oneself in a jolly and festive manner.  
[2017; back-formation from _comesation_ ]

 **comesation**  
_noun_  
1\. Merrymaking; carousing.  
[2017; from Latin _comesatio_ ]

 **complotism**  
_noun_  
1\. A conspiracy theory.  
[2017; from French _complotisme_ ]

 **concention**  
_noun_  
1\. Harmony.  
[2017; from Latin _concentio_ ]

 **concinnitude**  
_noun_  
1\. Beauty of style.  
[2017; from Latin _concinnitudo_ ]

 **concursation**  
_noun_  
1\. A disorderly motion, convergence, or meeting.  
2\. A skirmish of lightly armed soldiers.  
3\. Roving or itinerant travel.  
4\. Restlessness; anxiety.  
[2017; from Latin _concursatio_ ]

 **conditive**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of food, preserved; stored.  
[2017; from Latin _conditivus_ ]

 **contenutist**  
_noun_  
1\. A writer or artist who places emphasis on content rather than presentation.  
[2017; from Italian _contenutista_ ]

 **convogliate**  
_verb_  
1\. To convey; to transport.  
[2017; from Italian _convogliare_ ]

 **convogliation**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of conveying.  
[2017; _convogliate_ \+ _-ion_ ]

 **craintive**  
_adjective_  
1\. Nervous; anxious.  
[2017; from French _craintif_ ]

 **craintively**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a nervous or anxious manner.  
[2017; _craintive_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **crurophobe**  
_noun_  
1\. A person with an irrational fear of legs.  
[2017; from Latin _crus_ \+ _-phobe_ ]

 **crurophobia**  
_noun_  
1\. An irrational fear of legs.  
[2017; from Latin _crus_ \+ _-phobia_ ]

 **crurophobic**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having or relating to an irrational fear of legs.  
[2017; from Latin _crus_ \+ _-phobic_ ]

 **cuginance**  
_noun_  
1\. The kinship that exists between cousins; cousinship.  
[2017; from Italian _cuginanza_ ]

 **custodition**  
_noun_  
1\. Guardianship; care; protection.  
[2017; from Latin _custoditio_ ]

 **denasate**  
_verb_  
1\. To remove one's nose.  
[2017; from Latin _denaso_ ]

 **derbious**  
_adjective_  
1\. Scabby; impetiginous.  
[2017; from Latin _derbiosus_ ]

 **deturpament**  
_noun_  
1\. Disfigurement; defacement.  
[2017; from Italian _deturpamento_ ]

 **digrignament**  
_noun_  
1\. Grinding; gnashing.  
[2017; from Italian _digrignamento_ ]

 **dimagriment**  
_noun_  
1\. Weight loss.  
[2017; from Italian _dimagrimento_ ]

 **diplist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays a diple.  
[2017; _diple_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **diribition**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of separating and sorting votes from a ballot box.  
[2017; from Latin _diribitio_ ]

 **dispertition**  
_noun_  
1\. Division; distribution.  
2\. Destruction.  
[2017; from Latin _dispertitio_ ]

 **divisure**  
_noun_  
1\. A cut; an incision.  
2\. The fork of a tree.  
[2017; from Latin _divisura_ ]

 **dracuncule**  
_noun_  
1\. A small dragon.  
[2017; from Latin _dracunculus_ ]

 **dyric**  
_adjective_  
1\. Bestial.  
[2018; from Danish _dyrisk_ ]

 **dyrically**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a bestial manner.  
[2018; _dyric_ \+ _-ally_ ]

 **editic**  
_noun_  
1\. Desktop publishing.  
[2017; from French _éditique_ ]

 **erxianist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays an erxian.  
[2017; _erxian_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **erythropod**  
_noun_  
1\. An organism with red legs or feet.  
_adjective_  
1\. Having red legs or feet.  
[2017; back-formation from _erythropodous_ ]

 **erythropodal**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having red legs or feet.  
[2017; back-formation from _erythropodous_ ]

 **erythropode**  
_noun_  
1\. An organism with red legs or feet.  
[2017; back-formation from _erythropodous_ ]

 **erythropodous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having red legs or feet.  
2\. Having a red stem.  
[2017; from Latin _erythropodus_ ]

 **escule**  
_noun_  
1\. Any species of oak tree with edible acorns.  
[2017; from Latin _aesculus_ ]

 **exhorrence**  
_noun_  
1\. Shuddering; trembling.  
2\. Terror; dread.  
[2017; from Latin _exhorrentia_ ]

 **exhorrent**  
_adjective_  
1\. Shuddering; trembling.  
2\. Terrified; frightened.  
[2017; back-formation from _exhorrence_ ]

 **exscension**  
_noun_  
1\. Disembarkment; landing.  
[2017; from Latin _exscensio_ ]

 **extollence**  
_noun_  
1\. Pride; insolence.  
[2017; from Latin _extollentia_ ]

 **extollent**  
_adjective_  
1\. Arrogant; prideful.  
[2017; back-formation from _extollence_ ]

 **fanital**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of or relating to a temple.  
[2017; from Latin _fanitalis_ ]

 **fautive**  
_adjective_  
1\. Incorrect; wrong.  
2\. Faulty; malfunctioning.  
3\. Guilty; culpable.  
[2017; from French _fautif_ ]

 **fautively**  
_adverb_  
1\. In an incorrect or wrong manner.  
2\. In a faulty manner.  
3\. In a guilty or culpable manner.  
[2017; _fautive_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **fidelization**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of loyalizing.  
[2017; from French _fidélisation_ ]

 **fidelize**  
_verb_  
1\. To loyalize.  
[2017; from French _fidéliser_ ]

 **finition**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of finishing.  
[2017; from Latin _finitio_ ]

 **flogherist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays a floghera.  
[2017; _floghera_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **florilegious**  
_adjective_  
1\. Flower-gathering.  
[2017; from Latin _florilegus_ ]

 **fornicism**  
_noun_  
1\. The exchange of sexual favors for career advancement.  
[2017; from Latin _fornicatio_ \+ _-ism_ ]

 **frigelization**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of winterizing.  
[2017; from French _frigélisation_ ]

 **frigelize**  
_verb_  
1\. To winterize.  
[2017; from French _frigéliser_ ]

 **gaidist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays a gaida.  
[2017; _gaida_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **gambization**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of shooting one in the knee.  
[2017; from Italian _gambizzazione_ ]

 **gambize**  
_verb_  
1\. To shoot one in the knee; to kneecap.  
[2017; from Italian _gambizzare_ ]

 **gandinganist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays a gandingan.  
[2017; _gandingan_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **gracilitude**  
_noun_  
1\. Slenderness.  
2\. Gracefulness.  
[2017; from Latin _gracilitudo_ ]

 **gradiment**  
_noun_  
1\. Liking; satisfaction; approval.  
[2017; from Italian _gradimento_ ]

 **hanurist**  
_noun_  
1\. An accordionist.  
[2017; from Finnish _hanuristi_ ]

 **harundine**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of or relating to reeds.  
2\. Made from reeds.  
[2017; from Latin _harundineus_ ]

 **huilist**  
_noun_  
1\. A flautist; a flutist.  
[2017; from Finnish _huilisti_ ]

 **idakkist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays an idakka.  
[2017; _idakka_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **ignicule**  
_noun_  
1\. A small fire or flame; a spark.  
[2017; from Latin _igniculus_ ]

 **immemoration**  
_noun_  
1\. Unmindfulness; forgetfulness.  
[2017; from Latin _immemoratio_ ]

 **impigrite**  
_verb_  
1\. To make one lazy.  
2\. To become lazy.  
[2017; from Italian _impigrire_ ]

 **inhonoration**  
_noun_  
1\. Dishonor.  
[2017; from Latin _inhonoratio_ ]

 **inopia**  
_noun_  
1\. The feeling one has when imagining a concept that they are unable to describe.  
[2014; inspired by a dream]

 **inquinament**  
_noun_  
1\. Filth.  
[2017; from Latin _inquinamentum_ ]

 **insubule**  
_noun_  
1\. A warp beam.  
[2017; from Latin _insubulum_ ]

 **juttled**  
_adjective_  
1\. Suffering from a temporary form of disorientation caused by coming to a sudden stop after moving at high speeds.  
[2017; of uncertain origin]

 **kempulist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays a kempul.  
[2017; _kempul_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **kerdophorous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Lucrative; profitable.  
2\. Winning.  
[2018; from Greek _kerdofóros_ ]

 **lembrance**  
_noun_  
1\. A memory.  
2\. A souvenir.  
[2017; from Galician _lembranza_ ]

 **linition**  
_noun_  
1\. Anointment.  
[2017; from Latin _linitio_ ]

 **longurian**  
_noun_  
1\. A tall person.  
[2017; from Latin _longurio_ ]

 **luimistate**  
_verb_  
1\. Of an animal, to fold back one's ears.  
[2017; from Finnish _luimistaa_ ]

 **luimistation**  
_noun_  
1\. Of an animal, the act of folding back one's ears.  
[2017; _luimistate_ \+ _-ion_ ]

 **magnirostral**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having a large beak.  
[2017; from New Latin _magnirostris_ ]

 **malamorous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of an antagonist in a work, to be seen as an object of desire by fans despite their villainous actions in canon, often due to handsome appearance or justifiable motivation.  
[2014; _mal-_ \+ _amorous_ ]

 **mality**  
_noun_  
1\. Evil; harm.  
[2017; from Late Latin _malitas_ ]

 **malous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Evil; wicked.  
[2017; from Latin _malus_ ]

 **malously**  
_adverb_  
1\. In an evil or wicked manner.  
[2017; _malous_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **mangable**  
_adjective_  
1\. Edible.  
[2017; from Esperanto _manĝebla_ ]

 **marculent**  
_adjective_  
1\. Withered; feeble.  
[2017; from Latin _marculentus_ ]

 **marculently**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a feeble manner.  
[2017; _marculent_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **mavrimania**  
_noun_  
1\. Addiction to tanning; tanning dependence.  
[2018; Greek _mavrízo_ \+ _-mania_ ]

 **meakfish**  
_noun_  
1\. A mullet.  
[2017; from Old English _mecefisc_ ]

 **megarostral**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having a large beak.  
[2017; from Latin _megarostris_ ]

 **mestitude**  
_noun_  
1\. Sadness.  
[2017; from Latin _maestitudo_ ]

 **mination**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of threatening.  
[2017; from Latin _minatio_ ]

 **mollicule**  
_adjective_  
1\. Soft; tender; delicate.  
2\. Voluptuous.  
[2017; from Latin _molliculus_ ]

 **mollitorious**  
_adjective_  
1\. Emollient; softening.  
[2017; from Latin _mollitorius_ ]

 **murmurabundant**  
_adjective_  
1\. Murmuring.  
[2017; from Latin _murmurabundus_ ]

 **myrtine**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of or relating to myrtle.  
[2017; from Latin _myrtinus_ ]

 **naccine**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of or relating to a fuller.  
[2017; from Latin _naccinus_ ]

 **nartation**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of skiing.  
[2017; from Latin _nartatio_ ]

 **navity**  
_noun_  
1\. Promptness; assiduity; zeal.  
[2017; from Latin _navitas_ ]

 **noxitude**  
_noun_  
1\. Guilt; offense; crime.  
[2017; from Latin _noxitudo_ ]

 **nunciation**  
_noun_  
1\. A declaration or announcement.  
2\. A prediction made by an augur.  
[2017; from Latin _nuntiatio_ ]

 **obatrate**  
_adjective_  
1\. Obscured.  
2\. Somewhat black; blackish.  
[2017; from Latin _obatratus_ ]

 **obdensation**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of thickening.  
[2017; from Latin _obdensatio_ ]

 **oberate**  
_adjective_  
1\. In debt.  
[2017; from Latin _obaeratus_ ]

 **occidion**  
_noun_  
1\. A massacre; utter destruction; extermination.  
[2017; from Latin _occidio_ ]

 **oleament**  
_noun_  
1\. An ointment containing olive oil.  
[2017; from Latin _oleamentum_ ]

 **oscitan**  
_adjective_  
1\. Listless; sluggish; sleepy.  
[2017; from Latin _oscitans_ ]

 **pallidicorn**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having pale horns.  
[2017; from New Latin _pallidicornis_ ]

 **patelluliform**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having the shape of a patellula.  
[2017; from New Latin _patelluliformis_ ]

 **pellection**  
_noun_  
1\. Readthrough.  
[2017; from Latin _pellectio_ ]

 **pendulifloral**  
_adjective_  
1\. Having hanging flowers.  
[2017; from New Latin _penduliflorus_ ]

 **pertent**  
_verb_  
1\. To test; to experiment.  
2\. To explore.  
[2017; from Latin _pertento_ ]

 **pertentation**  
_noun_  
1\. Testing; experimentation.  
2\. Exploration.  
[2017; from Latin _pertentatio_ ]

 **piperatous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Peppered; seasoned with pepper.  
[2017; from Latin _piperatus_ ]

 **pobolitz**  
_noun_  
1\. A strudel-like cake traditionally baked by the Gottscheers.  
[2017; from German _Pobolitze_ ]

 **ponticle**  
_noun_  
1\. A small bridge.  
[2017; from Latin _ponticulus_ ]

 **poussive**  
_adjective_  
1\. Wheezy.  
[2017; from French _poussif_ ]

 **poussively**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a wheezy manner.  
[2017; _poussive_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **pudefact**  
_adjective_  
1\. Ashamed.  
[2017; from Latin _pudefactus_ ]

 **pudefactly**  
_adverb_  
1\. In an ashamed manner.  
[2017; _pudefact_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **putrendous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Extremely putrid.  
[2017; from Latin _putrendus_ ]

 **quinter**  
_noun_  
1\. A fifth of something.  
2\. A 20-cent coin.  
_verb_  
1\. To divide into fifths.  
_adjective_  
1\. Consisting of a fifth part.  
[2017; from Latin _quintarius_ ]

 **rabdophorous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Rod-bearing.  
[2017; from New Latin _rabdophorus_ ]

 **ranist**  
_noun_  
1\. A breaststroke swimmer.  
[2017; from Italian _ranista_ ]

 **readunation**  
_noun_  
1\. Reunion.  
[2017; from Latin _readunatio_ ]

 **recalvate**  
_verb_  
1\. To cause baldness.  
2\. To become bald.  
[2017; back-formation from _recalvation_ ]

 **recalvation**  
_noun_  
1\. Baldness, especially of the forehead.  
[2017; from Latin _recalvatio_ ]

 **remoration**  
_noun_  
1\. Slowness; delaying.  
[2017; from Latin _remoratio_ ]

 **rifugist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who maintains mountain huts.  
[2017; from Italian _rifugista_ ]

 **roulottist**  
_noun_  
1\. A caravaner.  
[2017; from Italian _roulottista_ ]

 **ruspist**  
_noun_  
1\. A scraper operator.  
[2017; from Italian _ruspista_ ]

 **sardonious**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of or relating to sardonyx.  
[2017; from Latin _sardonius_ ]

 **saungist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays a saung.  
[2017; _saung_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **saxotrombist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays a saxotromba.  
[2017; _saxotromba_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **scacchist**  
_noun_  
1\. A chess player.  
[2018; from Italian _scacchista_ ]

 **scritturate**  
_verb_  
1\. To sign up.  
[2017; from Italian _scritturare_ ]

 **scritturation**  
_noun_  
1\. Signing up; registration.  
[2017; from Italian _scritturazione_ ]

 **serurist**  
_noun_  
1\. A locksmith.  
[2017; from Esperanto _seruristo_ ]

 **sevity**  
_noun_  
1\. Rage; violence.  
[2017; from Latin _saevitas_ ]

 **siparist**  
_noun_  
1\. A curtain operator in a theater.  
[2017; from Italian _siparista_ ]

 **siriac**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of or relating to Sirius.  
[2017; from Latin _siriacus_ ]

 **sitanious**  
_adjective_  
1\. Of this year.  
[2017; from Latin _sitanius_ ]

 **sontic**  
_adjective_  
1\. Dangerous; serious; critical.  
[2017; from Latin _sonticus_ ]

 **sontically**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a dangerous, serious, or critical manner.  
[2017; _sontic_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **sordulent**  
_adjective_  
1\. Wearing dirty clothes.  
[2017; from Latin _sordulentus_ ]

 **sospity**  
_noun_  
1\. Safety; health; welfare.  
[2017; from Latin _sospitas_ ]

 **stradist**  
_noun_  
1\. A road racing cyclist.  
[2017; from Italian _stradista_ ]

 **subditive**  
_adjective_  
1\. Substituted.  
2\. Spurious; counterfeited.  
[2017; from Latin _subditivus_ ]

 **subditively**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a spurious manner.  
[2017; _subditive_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **suffrenate**  
_verb_  
1\. To cement.  
[2017; back-formation from _suffrenation_ ]

 **suffrenation**  
_noun_  
1\. The act of cementing.  
[2017; from Latin _suffrenatio_ ]

 **surrufous**  
_adjective_  
1\. Reddish; ginger.  
[2017; from Latin _surrufus_ ]

 **thonary**  
_noun_  
1\. A tuna net.  
[2018; from French _thonaire_ ]

 **toubelekist**  
_noun_  
1\. One who plays a toubeleki.  
[2017; _toubeleki_ \+ _-ist_ ]

 **trovable**  
_adjective_  
1\. Able to be found; findable.  
[2017; from Italian _trovabile_ ]

 **vastabundant**  
_adjective_  
1\. Devastating; catastrophic.  
[2017; from Latin _vastabundus_ ]

 **vastabundantly**  
_adverb_  
1\. In a devastating or catastrophic manner.  
[2017; _vastabundant_ \+ _-ly_ ]

 **venatile**  
_adjective_  
1\. Springing from a vein.  
[2017; from Latin _venatilis_ ]

 **walraw**  
_adjective_  
1\. Fierce in slaughter.  
[2017; from Old English _wælreow_ ]

 **zaamism**  
_noun_  
1\. Leadership that is an abuse of power.  
[2017; from French _zaâmisme_ ]

 **zadism**  
_noun_  
1\. A form of activism consisting of occupying or blockading areas one wishes to preserve.  
[2017; from French _zadisme_ ]

 **zincism**  
_noun_  
1\. Zinc poisoning.  
[2017; from French _zincisme_ ]


End file.
